You Should Have Noticed Me, Senpai
by WwhiteWwixards
Summary: The stunning conclusion to the epic tale, "Why Won't Senpai Notice Me." Rated M for Body Horror, Gore, and Blood.


okey. so. 1 dae, eradin ampra wuz liek at home on teh internets. he wuz lisnin 2 da saftey dance. but dat song wuz gettin old so he strated lisnin 2 krama cemelion insted. but den he logged on2 teh trolleean ur sum shit. sumtinAquaruim [ca] began trollnig tipsy sumtin-dat-starts-wif-a-g [tg] ca: sup homie g tg: CARMA CARMA CARMA CARMA CARMA CHAMEEEEELLIIOOOONNNN ca: ogm im lisnin 2 dat song rite naoww tg: i kno ca: wut tg: bkuz im stlakin u bby eradin lookde at the wnidow n saw rxoy spyin on him.

she had teh nose bleed.

n den she wonked.

ca: uhh ca: das niece ca: wwate if ur stalking me rite dere den how r u messaging me tg: magik ca: bs tg: okey no i have a weerd fone liek thnig i dunt kno the naem uv ca:oh ca: so y egzactly r u spying on me tg: hey eradin ca: wwut tg: remember wen we macked ca: uhh tg: at teh plase whare u dyed ca: oh god ca: uhh ca: yes tg: hehehehehe ca: ogm ur strating 2 scare meh tg : okey tg: hehheehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheheheheheh ca: dis be eskalatnig far too kwickly eradin ceased trollnig rxoy eradin looked out teh windo 2 c if rxoy wuz still dere.

yup. but shee had a kreepie froun. shee got the blud frum teh nose bleed she hda erlier n rote sumtin o da glass uv teh window wif teh blud. but it looked backwards bkuz shee wuz on teh other end so eradin kiid not reed it. btu he wuz still kreeped out. rxoy wonked n slid down from teh window so eradin kood not c hur ehnee moar. dat nite eradin did not sleep wel. he hda a dreem ware the teh stitches ware rxoy sowed him back 2gether came undun so she ate his orgins. he woke up. he wuz fritened. he looked at rxoy's bluddy backwerds message on teh window. it wuz all dried up n crusty. eww. he still koodnt reed it tho. he wuz 2 saw dat rxoy wuz tryin 2 pestre him throo teh compooter. he wuz 2 scared 2 answer. but wut wood happen if he didnt answer it? wut wood shee do? so hee hesitantly looked at teh skrene. rxoy started pesturin eradin. tg: hey bby u lookin 4 sum fun tiems ca: no tg: gooby plz ca: no dolan tg: okey wutever tg: hey eradin do u wnat 2 sing a song wif moi ca: no tg: WUT IS LOVE tg: ... tg: **WHAT IS LOVE** tg: :T tg: cmon tg: u kno teh leeriks eradin sighed. ca: bby dont hert me tg: dont hert me ca: nomore tg: yay tg: 3 ca: no ca: just no tg: :( ca: uhh ca: i gawwta goe tg: wait 1 thnig ca: wwut tg: ur pants r stoopid ca: wwell i liek my pants so eff you tg: u shood taek them off ca: oh ca: no ca: oh god no ca: wwut is rong wwif u ca: u ca: u aktually went dere tg: yup ca: oh wow ca: *wwoww* tg: well tg: arnt u gonna ca: no!1! mmm gurl he left *snap*

so evury tiem rxoy pestured eradin he ansered bkuz he wuz afraid she wood do sumtin yandere n messed up. but 1 dae he jsut ignored hur 2 c wut wood happen. irronikly enuff dere wuz a thnudre storm dat dae. ouch. it wuz at nite n teh powur wnet off. it wuz bitch black. PFFF BITCH BLACK?! I MEAN PITCH BLACK!1! PPFFFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. anywae. eradin wuz a little bti spookd. but not rlly. btu sudnly he herd teh faint klankin uv metal. he stood still. it got louder n louder untill it just. just stopped. naow he only herd teh rain bitch-slapping teh ground outside. btu suddenly he herd teh booming uv thundre n den litening bkuz fuck u if thnudre happens first den u hear it first it woodnt maek sense if litening happended second n den u c it first science duzznt wurk dat wae so teh thnudere came first case closed das haow u paint teh skwurl mooving on. aneehwae. so bkuz dere wuz thunder teh romm lit up 4 a split scond. eradin saw teh old crusty message on teh window. he still hadnt read it it yte. he pulled out a flashlite n red it. he consentrated on reading teh flipped wurds untill he finally desifured it"

'YOU BETTER FUCKING NOTICE ME, SENPAI.' it sed. eradin wuz petrified wif fere so he dropedp his flashlite on tteh ground n den it broke. just den he herd teh vent on teh cieling brake. b4 he kood sae anythnig sumtin hled him at teh neck n stabbed him in teh back wif a nife. it wnet throo his gut n out his front. blud gushed out n he fell 2 da flore. "you shood have noticed me, senpai", dey sed.


End file.
